Christmas Surprise
by SylvaDragon
Summary: A fluffy Albus and Minerva Christmas story. What is Albus' big secret ? How will Minerva react when he reveals the truth ? ADMM


Christmas Surprise

It was late on Christmas Eve, and the two friends sat in Albus' chambers, enjoying the warm glow of the fire and the peaceful companionship of time together. They sipped mulled wine, and chatted casually, as good friends do. They took equal pleasure in the relaxed silences that interspersed their conversation, for they were completely at ease in each other's company, and did not need to make words just to fill the silence.

Minerva had been pleasantly surprised when Albus invited her to spend Christmas Eve with him, for he normally spent Christmas Eve alone, and was unusually secretive about what he did. Some years he would make an appearance at the staff party, but would always make his excuses and leave early. After that, no one knew where he went, or what he did.

As the clock in the hilltop clock tower chimed midnight, Albus rose to his feet. "If you will excuse me a moment ..." he murmured, then stepped into a side room.

In his absence, Minerva watched the flames dance in the fireplace, and tried not to imagine what it would feel like to be kissed by Albus, to be drawn close and held in his arms. He was her boss, such thoughts were completely inappropriate, she told herself sternly. Besides he could probably have any woman he wanted, goodness knows why he chose to spend so much of his free time with her.

Hearing the door click, Minerva glanced up, then her eyes widened in surprise. Albus had completely changed his outfit, even his shoes were different - such behaviour was strange even by Albus' eccentric standards. As Minerva gazed at him curiously she realised that he seemed to be dressed in outdoor clothes, for he now wore a heavy rich red robe, embroidered with swirling gold, and trimmed with snow white fur. On his feet were tall scarlet boots lined with fur, and over his arm was slung a hooded scarlet cloak, with the same trim of pure white fur.

"We mustn't be late !" Albus said brightly, "Are you ready, my dear ?"

There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, that made Minerva groan despairingly. "Really Albus, it's a little late in the day for one of your childish pranks !" She snapped.

"You really should have worn warmer clothes, you know !" Albus held out the bright red cloak, "Perhaps you'd better take this."

Before Minerva could think of a response to this, she found herself drawn out into the corridor, and along the passage that led to the tallest tower. The stone corridors were chilly, and Minerva grew ever more irate, as they continued their journey, untill at last they stopped in front of a tall arched door, that led out onto the narrow balcony near the top of Hogwart's highest tower.

Albus turned to face her, his light blue eyes twinkling merrily. "Are you sure you won't take this ?" Albus proffered the fur lined cloak that Minerva had refused a few minutes earlier, "It's going to be cold out there, you know."

"If you think that I am going out there, then you are mad !" Minerva stated firmly, "It's late, and I'm in no mood for your pranks."

"What if I told you that it wasn't a prank ?" Albus asked lightly.

"I'd still say you're crazy, and that I'm not going out on an ice covered balcony, in the freezing cold, at midnight !" Minerva snapped.

"Minerva, please ..." Albus implored, the lightness suddenly gone from his voice.

Just as it always did, the boyish twinkle in those magnetic blue eyes charmed Minerva into doing what Albus wished, and surpressing a swear word, she followed him through the open door, then stopped dead in her tracks, scarcely able to believe what she saw. For on the narrow balcony, there stood a sleigh and eight reindeer, each one with a golden bell round his neck, and wearing a bright red leather harness. On the back of the sleigh was a gigantic scarlet sack, that was so full it looked ready to burst open at any moment. Minerva stood in stunned silence, as Albus patted each one of the reindeer on their heads, whispering fond endearments to them.

"Honestly only you would go to so much trouble for a mere prank !" Minerva exploded at last, "You don't seriously expect me to believe that you are Father Christmas, do you ? Dragging me up here at this time of night, you know I don't believe in Father Christmas !"

"You used to once," Albus answered softly, "Thank you for the sherbert lemons, by the way."

"Don't be silly Albus, I haven't given you my present yet !" A confused Minerva answered.

"Ah ... I see you've forgotten ... I still remember though, even after all these years ..." Albus answered mysteriously.

Just as Minerva was about to ask what in Merlin's name he was talking about, Albus held out his arm gallantly, and with a mock bow, said, "Your carriage awaits M'lady."

Once again Minerva found the invitation in his eyes, impossible to resist, and within a couple of minutes was comfortably settled in the sleigh, next to Albus, who had the leather reins in his hands. "Now Dasher ! Now Dancer ! Onwards !" In answer to Albus' voice, the sleigh surged into the night skies, it's speed increasing with every minute, untill it was going so fast that it was almost invisible.

As Minerva gazed at the trees and rooftops below them, and at the dancing stars that swirled around them, she felt a warm arm slip tentatively round her shoulders, drawing her under Albus' warm fur lined cloak. The breath caught in her throat at how close he was to her, at the blazing heat that radiated from him. She could scarcely believe that Albus held her in this way, of course he was probably just doing it to keep her from getting cold, but it was still wonderful and she would happily have stayed there forever.

For a time there was a contented companionable silence between them, and then the sleigh slowed, began to descend towards a group of houses, untill it landed softly on the roof of one of them. "Well I have presents to deliver, or there will be some very disappointed children in the morning." Albus said lightly, as he stepped towards the tall chimney.

Desperate to cover up the loss of composure that such proximity to Albus had caused her, Minerva glared half heartedly at him, and snapped, "Really Albus ! You cannot go clambering down stranger's chimneys you know ! You'll get yourself arrested !"

"You can if you're Father Christmas," Albus answered softly.

"Don't be silly Albus ! You know Father Christmas doesn't exist !"

To Minerva's surprise, his shoulders slumped dejectedly at her words, and he sighed softly. In a desperate attempt to comfort him, Minerva reached out and patted Albus tenderly on the shoulder. "Look, I'm not saying that this hasn't been fun, but enough's enough Albus, surely you can see that."

"I assure you Minerva, this is no prank. I am absolutely serious, and have my reasons for bringing you with me tonight." Albus said softly, as he came to sit next to her in the sleigh, placing his cloak once again around both of them. "I really am Father Christmas, of course I am also Albus Dumbledore as well. You see, I took over the job when the old Father Christmas decided to retire. Each Father Christmas gets to choose his successor, and he chose me - seemed to think I was the perfect man for the job. Well of course we have to keep it secret, which is why I've never told anyone untill now, and as I said I have my reasons for that."

Albus paused, and glanced piercingly at Minerva, then sighed heavily at the doubt he still saw in her eyes. "Let me tell you how I became so very fond of sherbert lemons ..." He murmured after a few seconds of thought. Seeing that Minerva was about to protest, he added rapidly, "Please Minerva, just listen, let me try to convince you,"

As Minerva gave a brief nod, Albus drew her close against him, till she was snuggled in against his shoulder, their thighs pressed firmly together. "Can't have you getting cold ..." He whispered gently, as he tightened the fur cloak around them both, then began his story. "You see one Christmas Eve, many years ago, I was delivering presents to a small girl who was particularly fond of her Mother's home made mince pies. So fond in fact, that she couldn't resist eating them all, so that there were none left to leave out for poor Santa !" Albus paused, and twinkled down at Minerva who had turned a faint shade of pink. With a soft chuckle, Albus continued. "So the little girl had the most excellent idea of leaving her sherbert lemons out for Santa instead, after all she didn't like them, and it seemed like a good way to get rid of them ..."

"I was only six years old !" Minerva interupted, "And how did you hear about that anyway ? Has my Mother been talking to you ?"

Albus chuckled merrily again, "No my dear, no one told me, you see it was me who delivered your presents that night, and me who discovered those very delicious sherbert lemons left out for me, and that is how I came to love them so much. Such a shame that you were the only one who ever thought to leave sherbert lemons out for me. Perhaps it would convince you fully if I told you what you asked Santa for that Christmas ... you wanted to read all the books in the world, so that you could learn everything there was to learn, and then share that knowledge with others."

Minerva stared at Albus in shocked silence, she had never told anyone about the letter she had written to Father Christmas, Albus couldn't possibly have known about it unless he really was Father Christmas. The warmth of his leg pressed against her's, his arm draped so protectively around her shoulders were all making it very difficult to think, and so Minerva decided to simply trust her instincts, and believe Albus. "You remembered, after all these years ? Do you remember everything that every child asks for ?"

"Only the special ones that touch me, as yours did." Albus answered with a half smile. "And now we have presents to deliver, would you care to join me ?"

"Not if I have to clamber down a filthy chimney !" Minerva answered firmly.

"I thought you'd say that ..." Albus twinkled, then with a casual flick of his wand, transported them both into the house below.

Swiftly and silently he moved around the large lounge, filling bright woolen stockings with presents and candy. When all was done he turned to Minerva, who was standing by the fire watching him. Albus' eyes shone tenderly as he saw how beautiful she looked in the soft warm glow of the dying embers, melting crystals of ice adorning her dark hair like glistening gemstones. Lightly he stepped towards her, his eyes never leaving her face, "The war is over, and I can finally follow my heart as I have longed to do," Albus' arm slipped lightly round Minerva's waist, as he drew her close to him. Suddenly a high pitched child's voice sounded from upstairs, "Papa I left my teddy downstairs !"

As a footstep sounded on the stairs, Albus froze, then hissed, "Quick ! We must leave !" A wandless spell, and the two of them were back in the sleigh, with Albus urging the reindeer onwards and upwards. As the stars swirled around them once more Albus glanced anxiously at a large ornate watch, "Oh dear, we are running late ! It's a good job I have this ! Albus took a golden time turner from the pocket of his robe, before beaming brightly at Minerva. "Which means I just have time to give you your present !" Albus drew a small red box, tied with golden ribbon, from his robe and handed it to Minerva, saying brightly, "It's after midnight, so you can open it."

As she unwrapped the gift, Minerva tried to forget her irritation with the little girl and her lost teddy, tried to concentrate on the present, and not on the way Albus was gazing at her with his intense blue eyes. Lifting the lid off, she saw that the box was empty, baffled she gazed at it.

"It isn't really empty you know," Albus' voice breathed in her ear, "Don't you see the Christmas kiss that I put in there, specially for you. I hoped you might like it, and that you might be able to love me as much as I love you."

His eyes were full of magic and fire, snowflakes twinkled like stars among his hair, and his breath was gentle and warm against her face. "Oh Albus !" She whispered, as she drew his lips down to meet hers.

The winter moon smiled down upon them, the stars twinkled joyfully against the midnight skies, and the sleigh swayed gently as Albus and Minerva kissed each other for the first time.

_Author's Notes_

_Christmas is the perfect time for unashamed fluff, and that explains this story. I wish you all a very Merry Christmas indeed, and please review, for reviews make me all happy and sparkly. :) I'm hoping to publish another Christmas story too, but I'm struggling with insomnia and busyness, so we shall see. I can't seem to write when I don't sleep. I hope I caught all typos, if not blame it on brain mush. ;) In my imagination, Minerva eventually becomes Mother Christmas lol. _


End file.
